1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electronic signaling devices, specifically to an improved system for controlling the electronic input to an electronic sound module.
2. Prior Art
(A) Key Board
Used for composing music tracks of Digital, MIDI, and other format. These are musical notes and sound arranged using a computer
(1) Typical Computer Keyboard
(a) Not fun. whether used as a hobby or for profit, it should be fun. (b) Does not lend itself well as an instrument that can used on stage or in a band (c) Keys are not touch sensitive, severely limiting musical expressions and level of attack.
(B) Drum Pads
Used for composing music tracks of Digital, MIDI, and other format. These are musical notes and sound arranged using a computer or used as an electronic musical instrument. Drum pads can also be used to play a sequence of sounds. That is to say they can be used produce or play a musical beat or melody. These drum pad devices have locations with sensors that produce a sequence of different sounds by tapping the pads with the fingers or sticks. There are three sizes of drum pads I know of through use and research.
(1) Small or Other Wise Compact Drum Pads.
These are clumsy and difficult to use for a number of reasons I have experienced. (a) The pads are too close together, which makes it difficult to play a sequence of different sounds. (b) It is hard to distinguish which pad produces each sound, as they are typically not labeled.
(c) It is hard to remember which pad produces each sound as they are typically in an arrangement that is not logical. That is to say they do not represent a musical instrument that lends itself to memory from practice.
(d) it is difficult to play a musical sequence on theses devices using both hands due to the size and close proximity of the pads to one another. In other words, the space provided is too cramped. (e) some of these drum pads are limited to the sounds produced by a sound module inside the device (f) does not lend itself well as an instrument that can used on stage or in a band (g) not fun in my opinion(2) Medium Drum Pads.
These are larger than the Compact drum pads and smaller than the standard acoustic drum set. Although they are less cramped and easier to remember, since they represent a smaller version of the acoustical drum, they lend them selves to another set of problems. (a) To play a musical sequence on these pads you need to either know how to play the drums with drum sticks or you are limited to the speed in which you can play a drum sequence, since you will be using your arm motion to move from one pad to another, (b) these medium size pads are still too small, in my opinion, to use the pads to play bongo drum sounds or other hand played percussion sounds. Someone wanting to play bongo drum sounds would in my opinion want to use full size drum pads that are specifically set up for making bongo drum sounds, which can be quite expensive.
(c) medium sized drum pads I have seen and researched have a limited number of pads supplied as part of the unit. That is to say they represent at most, a standard drum kit and limit the amount of sounds that can be produced while playing. (d) some of these drum pads are limited to the sounds produced by a sound module inside the device. (e) not fun in my opinion(3) Full Size Drum Pads Used in Electronic Drum Kits.
Full size electronic drum kits have their place, but do have some downsides. (a) They are one of the most difficult and complex instruments to move since they require disassembly and multiple pieces need to be transported and then need to be reassembled (b) They are large and bulky, taking up a lot of space (c) Parts of the drum kit can be lost or damaged if not packed and transported properly. (d) Does not lend itself as an instrument that is mobile. For instance, a guitar player, electric base player, violin player, flute player etc, can freely move about the stage while playing, whereas the drummer has to, for the most part, stay put at his drum set. (e) One needs to know the proper way to hold drums sticks which takes practice (f) One need to know how to play the drums which one of the harder instruments to learn and requires much coordination, especially hand and foot coordination
(4) Other Electronic Percussion and Sound Making Devices
These items all have a use, but the downsides are (a) Having a need for multiple percussion instruments such as bells, horns, wood blocks or maracas or other electronic sound makers can be expensive (b) Multiple instruments take up space and must be transported as individual instruments to avoid damage. (c) The instruments are typically held and played one or two at a time by one person.
The items listed are typically used for percussion sounds